MomoKai Elevator
by Gothikalea
Summary: 'Elevator smex' would be a good description for this story. Momo wants to go to a haunted hotel, and Kaidoh's the only one who isn't busy that day. Written as of June 25, 2010


Okay, so this idea is by Silent_Wolf at .com/forum I'm a member there, and have been for a while, and lately I've been out of ideas _is not getting any comments on my stories :O_, so I said "Hey, anyone who wants a free drawing, I would like a Yaoi plotline for Momoshiro and Kaidoh."  
I've gotten three plotlines so far, and this is hers:  
"Two guys, stuck on an elevator. They don't know how long they're going to be stuck on it because the power is out and it's the middle of the night."  
Ooh, ooh. I have already finished her drawing, so I reserve the right (sorta?) to use this idea. ^_^;;  
So. Momoshiro and Kaidoh, stuck on elevator. Smut ensues. _That means SMUT, people!_  
Also lots of cussing that I'm trying to get out of my system. xD A LOT. OF CUSSING. Because I was in a bad mood. Writing smex sorta makes me happiar though.

[ Concerning . . . E l e v a t o r S m e x ]

It was Momoshiro's stupid idea to go into the haunted building, not Kaidoh's. Kaidoh hated anything that was deemed 'haunted', for he feared ghosts of any type. They'd heard of the haunted building from rumors at school, and of course, Momo wanted to check it out.  
"Hey! Who wants to go to the haunted building?" asked Momo in the locker room, after tennis practice.  
"Not me," muttered Echizen, and immediately rushed out. Fuji said that he had to meet his brother, Inui said that he had to work on his new Inui Juice formula, Oishi and Kikumaru wanted to practice doubles, Momo didn't really want to go with Fuji, and asking Tezuka was like suicide.  
That left Kaidoh. As soon as Momo approached him, Kaidoh automatically hissed and said harshly, "No."  
"Aww, come on! It'll be fun!"  
"No, you idiot. It'll be stupid like you."  
Momo frowned. He wanted to go, but not by himself. How could he get Kaidoh to come?  
...Oh, yeah.  
Kaidoh got up and brushed past Momo, who stood still and began to smirk; the friction making him wince.  
"Or maybe...You won't go because you're scared?"  
Kaidoh stopped in his tracks.  
"I..I'm not scared!"  
Momo began to laugh. "Yes you are, Mamushi! You're scared of haunted houses, hahaha!"  
Kaidoh whipped around to face Momo, his fists up. "No I'm not! Fshuuu!"  
"Hmm..Could it be, that you...Are scared of...ighosts/i?"  
Kaidoh paled. "N..No! I'm not! Fshuu!"  
"Hmm? Well, if you're not scared, then you'll come with me," taunts Momo.

"So you are scared, after all."  
"I'm not! I'll go!"

They were already halfway there when Kaidoh realized that Momo had tricked him into coming.  
"Damnit," he muttered.  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
"Nothing, bastard."  
They were getting closer to the building, now. It was in a run-down old part of town where not many people lived anymore, and each step Momo and Kaidoh took echoed around the emptiness eerily. Kaidoh shivered.  
As they stood there, in front of it, Momo wondered if it really was haunted. It just seemed like an old, rundown hotel to him. But Kaidoh looked uncomfortable; he was shifting his eyes side to side. So it would be worth it just to get Kaidoh in there.  
"Let's go in, let's go in," Momo snickered, pulling Kaidoh inside. The inside was just like the outside, dark, musty, cobwebs everywhere.  
"S..Stop, let's not do this," Kaidoh muttered. He was beginning to pale.  
"Eh? I thought you're not scared."  
"..." He shuffled his feet. Maybe he should just tell Momo he didn't want to be here? An excuse? But that seemed to pansy-like.  
Momo dragged Kaidoh along. "Ehh? There's no ghosts in here. Boring, boring."  
"Good, now let's get out."  
"Nahh, let's explore upstairs, upstairs!" He headed towards the stairs, only to find that only one or two steps remained; the rest were crumbled and needed repair.  
"See, we can't go upstairs, you idiot. There's nothing here, let's leave." Kaidoh pulled back, trying to get out. Although it wasn't scary to Momo, it was to Kaidoh - he was already superstitious.  
Momo spotted an elevator. "Hey, look, there's an elevator!" He walked up to it and pressed the up button. Amazingly, the doors opened.  
Kaidoh panicked. "No!"  
"Yes, come on, you said you weren't scared." Momo pushed the terrified boy into the elevator, and held him there as the doors closed.  
There were eight floors on the hotel. Momo pressed to go all the way up to the eighth, because he wanted to know what was up there.  
Kaidoh muttered things about how stupid this was, and he kept backing into the corner.

Ding, second floor.  
Kaidoh tensed. What if this elevator was broken?  
Ding, third.  
Well, it was okay...But what was up on the eighth floor?  
Ding, fourth.  
It probably wasn't broken.  
Ding, fifth.  
This was just a hotel, after all.  
Sixth.  
Kaidoh relaxed.  
Seventh.

At the seventh, though, it went up, and jerked suddenly, and came to a halt.  
"Oh, shit," Kaidoh said, when he realized that it had stopped. He wasn't even scared of ghosts any more at this point.  
Momo frowned. What was wrong with the elevator? He pressed the eighth floor button again, and it didn't work. He pressed the seventh. Sixth. Nothing worked. The emergency exit button didn't work, either.  
"Shit. Shit, shit," muttered Momo. He went back to the other side, wondering if the elevator was going to suddenly drop like it did in the Tower of Terror at Disney. Except here, if they dropped, they'd probably die.  
Kaidoh took out his cellphone. He turned it on, but the battery was dead. "Dammit!" He wondered if he was going to die here. He didn't want to die here with Momo. Not here, of all places. If he died here then he would haunt Momo for the rest of his life. But then Momo would die, too.  
Momo took out his phone, too, but there was no signal. Figures, he thought. It's this place in town...He kept trying, though, just in case. Kaidoh hissed in frustration.  
After a few minutes, even Momo gave up. He sat down on the floor. "We're going to die in here," he said hopelessly. "I'm going to die in here with you."  
"Urusai!" Because if you ever said it, then there was a possibility it would come true.  
"We're going to die, we're going to die."  
Kaidoh bit his lip in order to stop from crying. The fact that Momo was moaning about how inevitable it was that they were going to die here, well, it didn't really help in the slightest. "Just shut up!" Kaidoh cursed, his voice trembling.  
Momo looked up. Was Kaidoh...crying? The idea of it was unfamiliar to him.  
"Damnit!" Kaidoh turned around, trying to disguise his tears. He didn't want to die here! "This is all your fault! You dumbass! Bastard!"  
Momo stayed silent, because he felt guilty and, well, it really was his fault. If he hadn't been an idiot...  
"What's going to happen if we die, huh!" He kicked Momo, trying to stop the flow of tears. Momo felt so guilty right now, it'd be better to let Kaidoh beat him up. Since they were going to die anyway.  
"Dammit! Answer me!"  
"..." Momo tried to laugh. It came out shaky.  
"How the hell is this funny!"  
"Well...If we die here, then Seigaku's probably gonna get pissed off, aren't they?" Momo plastered a big, dumb grin on his face. It was fake, but at least he was trying.  
Kaidoh stopped the physical abusement, surprised. "...What'd you say?"  
"Think about it. Without us, they're going to have to work ten times harder to win Nationals!" Momo began to laugh at the audacity of it.  
Kaidoh stopped, hissed, kicked Momo one more time, than sat down by him. Momo grinned a real grin. That meant he was forgiven.  
A thought occured to him. "You know, Mamushi. Our parents are going to notice if we don't return home."  
"Idiot, it's hours and hours until they'll find us. This elevator could fall at any moment."  
"Well, it hasn't fallen yet." Momo started kicking the elevator and laughing, as if trying to make it fall.  
Kaidoh hissed. "Don't do that!" He leaned over, trying to stop Momo, but ended up falling on top of him instead, his hand landing right smack in the middle of Momo's shorts.  
Momo's initial shock only lasted for a few seconds. He wondered if he should make this into a joke where Kaidoh was a pervert, but it sort of felt...good. Damn, what was he thinking?  
"Ehh, Mamushi, trying to feel me up?" Momo smirked.  
Kaidoh blushed and jerked his hand away, causing him to fall the rest of the way down. Luckily, Momo had predicted this and he caught Kaidoh, bringing him back up. Kaidoh muttered a 'thanks' that Momo could barely hear, then focused on staring at the other side of the elevator. He was still blushing, and Momo found this both exciting and cute.  
Momo leaned closer to Kaidoh, making Kaidoh blush even more. "You know, Mamushi," Momo whispered, in Kaidoh's ear. The warm air tickled Kaidoh, making him shiver.

"No one's going to be coming for a while." Momo slowly dragged his tongue over Kaidoh's ear.  
"...!" Kaidoh bit back a moan, and he hissed instead. "Fshuu...! Teme...!" But he didn't stop Momo, because he himself was conflicted over whether he wanted this or not.  
"Hmm?" Momo began to lick Kaidoh's neck. The warm wetness made Kaidoh grunt. He noticed that he was starting to get hard. 'Shit.'  
Momo looked down. "Eh, Mamushi, you're getting a hard-on-"  
Kaidoh roughly pushed Momo back against the side of the elevator.  
"Bastard," he said, then clashed his lips against Momo's. Fast and hard, it turned Momo on so much. They fought for dominance, Kaidoh having the upper hand because Momo was against the wall, but like hell was Momo going to be on bottom. He slipped his hand into Kaidoh's shorts, and during the split second Kaidoh moaned, Momo pushed him down onto the floor, his hand still wrapped around Kaidoh's dick. It was fully erect now, and Momo started to stroke it.  
"Fuck!" Kaidoh cursed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he grimaced. Damn! Momo's hand was calloused, and big, and, damn, it was so good!  
Momo leaned down and kissed Kaidoh as he stroked him slowly, teasing him, enjoying Kaidoh writhing and moaning.  
"Momoshiro..." Kaidoh opened one of his eyes, then closed it again, bucking into Momo's hand.  
"Mmm." Damn, having Kaidoh say his name like that was hot. He hurriedly pulled off every article of clothing Kaidoh had on, then, smirking, bent down and kissed Kaidoh's bare dick.  
Momo held Kaidoh down as he bucked his hips up again. Still, Momo insisted on teasing Kaidoh with irritatingly slow licks along the shaft.  
"Fuck! Fuck, fuck!" Kaidoh wanted to push Momo's head down all the way, to engulf his cock in Momo's mouth.  
Momo smirked. He let go and climbed over Kaidoh.  
"What the hell, bastard?"  
"Beg," Momo says simply.

"You heard me."  
Kaidoh looked away, blushing. He still kept silent.  
Momo ran his tongue along Kaidoh's neck. "Or else you aren't getting any."  
Kaidoh opened his mouth and muttered something incomprehensible.  
"Hmm? What'd you say?"  
"...P...Please..."  
Gah, that voice was so hot. Momo was going to enjoy this so much.  
"Please what?"  
"Pl..."  
Kaidoh stares straight at Momo's eyes, hissing. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" He pushes Momo back, kissing him, pushing his tongue into Momo's mouth, and the fight for who's on top begins again.  
Momo smiles as he breathes into Kaidoh's mouth, "That's right." Because he likes it better this way, when he's not totally in control. They're rivals. Sex between them better be equal, fighting for dominance until the end.  
After a few minutes of messy kissing and groping, Momo finally decides to do what Kaidoh's been wanting, been waiting for. He lowers his head down, and in one fluid movement, takes Kaidoh's whole cock in his mouth. He nearly gags at the size of it, but the loud moan emitted from his rival makes everything all okay.  
"Fuck...! Momo!"  
Momo begins to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Kaidoh grimaced at how good it felt, still wanting to grab Momo's hair and...But Momo does it for him, going faster and faster, stroking what he can't suck. Kaidoh's so close, he can feel it -  
And then Momo lets go again.  
"BASTARD!"  
"Lemme fuck you," Momo says plainly.  
Kaidoh pauses at this.  
"Please."  
Panic. "But, we don't have any lube, any protect-"  
"I don't give a fuck." And Momo really doesn't. It doesn't really matter. Saliva works as lube. And who gives a shit about protection, anyway?

"C'mon, c'mon." Momo pouts, running his hands all over Kaidoh, making him tremble.  
"Fshuuu."  
Momo grins and turns Kaidoh over, because that meant yes. He removes his own clothes, his own dick hard as well. Hell, how could he not have an erection, after all that? He sticks a finger into Kaidoh's ass first, making Kaidoh wince in pain. Momo's glad it's just a finger, because he doesn't want to hurt Kaidoh all that much. After Kaidoh starts getting used to having one finger, Momo inserts another one. Kaidoh hisses, but the pain's gone quicker than last time. Once again, Momo inserts a third finger, starting to thrust them in and out. Kaidoh utters a noise that's half moan, half hiss, and Momo knows he's ready. He guides his cock to Kaidoh's entrance, and thrusts in and out slowly, controlling himself although -damn, Kaidoh's tight ass felt so good!- entering an inch more everytime he thrusts back in. Kaidoh wonders how big Momo is, because to him, Momo feels huge. He holds back a hiss of pain, but Momo knows and stops.  
After a while, Momo asks, a little worried, "Is it okay?"  
Kaidoh grunts, a little surprised that Momo's being so affectionate. Momo begins to thrust in and out slowly again; now he's all the way in, and it takes all the determination he has not to just go crazy and rape Kaidoh's ass. Kaidoh still hurts, but it's starting to feel good, too, in a way. And the thought that this is Momo who's fucking him, well, that really turns him on.  
Momo moans Kaidoh's name. He really, really wants to let himself go.  
Kaidoh understands. And he wants it, too. "Fshuuu."  
"..Are you sure?"  
"Just hurry up and fuck me, damnit."  
Momo didn't need any more encouragement. He held onto Kaidoh's hips and began to thrust wildly, moaning loudly, pounding into Kaidoh like a wild animal.  
"Mamushi...! Ah!"  
Kaidoh began to thrust back, in rhythm with Momo. Damn, that felt good..! "Harder, faster! Damn! Aah, Momo...!"  
Momo did as he wished, and began to stroke Kaidoh as well, making his rival moan and curse even louder. They kept it up at this pace, glad that they were both athletes, that they both had amazing stamina.  
Kaidoh came first, pleasure pushing him into oblivion as he moaned Momoshiro's name loudly, shaking. The sound of his name from Kaidoh was what pushed Momo over, and he thrust one more time, hard and final, as he shot his load in Kaidoh's ass.  
They both collapsed, Momo too tired to even pull out of Kaidoh. He moves his wobbly arms around Kaidoh in an embrace, though, because that seemed like the natural thing to do.  
Mmm. Momo's body, all hot and sweaty, felt nice on top of him. A tad bit uncomfortable, but still nice, especially since Momo was hugging him. Kaidoh turned so that he was facing Momo, getting rid of the uncomfortableness and leaving only warmth and happiness.  
Momo laughed a little, quietly. "I don't mind dying right now, actually."  
"...Baka, don't say stuff like that."  
Momo gripped Kaidoh tighter. "It's true, though."  
"...Fshuuu." Kaidoh didn't say anything, too sleepy now, but he didn't have to, because Momo understood that he felt the same way.

[ Concerning . . . O h , C r a p ]

"Oi, where are Momo and Kaidoh? Didn't you say that they'd be here?" Kikumaru asked, pouting. Momo and Kaidoh's parents had immediately called the school after their sons wouldn't pick up their phones, and Kikumaru and Oishi, who were still there, were sent to find them.  
"Well, Momo wanted to come here," said Oishi worriedly. He was scared that they'd come to the wrong place. "Maybe they went upstairs."  
Kikumaru checked out the stairs. "Nya? But they're all messed up."  
Oishi frowned. So where could they be?  
"Ooh, look Oishi, here's an elevator!" Kikumaru pressed the up button, and he heard the sound of the elevator descending.  
"Well done, Kikumaru," Oishi smiles. 'They're probably on the highest floor, that's where Momo would go.'  
Then the elevator door opened.  
The smile left Oishi's face. "Oh my god."

[ Concerning . . . A t S c h o o l ]  
"Hey, Momo-senpai, is it true that you were caught fooling around with Kaidoh?" asked Horio. Momo sweatdrops. That's all everyone has been asking about, them and the elevator incident.  
"Ahh, can't you guys just lay off it already?" he asks, a little irritated, avoiding the question.  
"What does that mean?" Kazue wonders aloud. They'd already asked the Golden Pair, who had refused to answer any questions on the topic.  
"That means yes," says Echizen.  
"Shuttup! What Mamushi and I do is none of anyone's business."  
"Disrespectul Freshmen," Kaidoh mutters. Horio and Kazue immediately apologize fervently and run away, but Echizen stays behind, unimpressed. Momo's used to it, but it still irritates Kaidoh. Echizen opens one eye.  
"Kikumaru-senpai told me all about it," Echizen says, starting to walk away. "You know, you two really should have cleaned up after you were done. "  
At Echizen's retreating back, Kaidoh has one thing to add. "Fshuuu."  
Momo sighed, squeezing Kaidoh's hand because he knows Kaidoh is probably pissed off at Echizen right now. "Stupid Echizen, he doesn't know that when you do it in the shower, you don't have to clean up at all."  
Kaidoh tries to hide his blush. "Fshuuu, shuttup, baka. Don't say stuff like that out loud...!"  
But Momo knows what that means, its true meaning was that Kaidoh agreed.

Yeah, there we go for the fail, be happy. D That was a long-ish smut, my second smex scene ever written!

Uh...Thanks for rreading the OOC fail? XD And thank you, very much, Silent_Wolf. 3

MORE IDEAS ARE WANTED. 8D 


End file.
